Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices (e.g., embedded MultiMedia Card (eMMC) devices) and removable memory devices (e.g., removable universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices and other removable storage cards), have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Users of non-volatile data storage devices increasingly rely on the non-volatile storage devices to store and provide rapid access to a large amount of data.
As the capacity of non-volatile data storage devices increases (e.g., as a density of storage elements of the memory grows) so does a number of storage elements included in a wordline of the memory. As the number of storage elements included in the wordline increases, so does a number of sense amplifiers coupled to the wordline to enable data to be read from the wordline. Prior to a read operation performed on the wordline, a voltage is applied to each sense amplifier coupled to the wordline and each of the sense amplifiers achieves a steady state operating condition. Accordingly, as the capacity increases, performing a read operation to read data stored at the wordline involves a power intensive process to provide voltage to all of the sense amplifiers coupled to the wordline.